Peter Parker helps Flash
by diaperedronweasley
Summary: One night while Peter was spiderman-ing he came across Flash Thompson, who caused him a bit of trouble, but in the end they ended up having a little bit of a bonding moment. (Flash Wets the bed)


k, so before we begin I just want to say that this idea has been floating around in my head for a while after I read a fic that I can't find, it's not harry potter so sorry 'bout that! Now onto the story!

Peter Parker POV:

Of course! I just had to go and be Spiderman tonight, right before a huge test! I guess it is my fault but that's not the point! I looked around as I swung on my webs before perching on a tall building. I was in the not-so-nice part on town right now, so I was watching out for anything suspicious before I heard something like glass smashing and a cry from an alleyway not too far off from where I was.

I quickly jumped from my building onto one that was directly above the alleyway and what I saw shocked me! It was a man, about 30 or so, and a kid that looked around my age! I watched, in some sort of morbid fascination, as the older man shoved the younger one against the wall and started to choke him. I stood, frozen in shock, then I came to my (Spidey) senses and jumped down.

"Well now, it's not nice to pick on someone younger than you is it, mister~?" I call out as I jumped down, promptly knocking him out with a well-calculated blow to the neck. I look over to the boy and on some further investigation, I noticed something that shocked me even more! It was Flash Thompson! I was almost regretting my decision to help him, he bullied me all the time, he bullied me earlier that day! It shocked me to see him like this, in pajama's, face bloody and his head bleeding sluggishly, he looked scared and he had a good reason too.

"Hey there, what's your name bud?" I asked casually, trying not to sound like Peter Parker.

"F-Flash, Flash Thompson," Flash stated, sounding like a young child. The few words spoken were enough to make his voice crack as tears started pouring out of his eyes. "G-God I'm so sorry, y-you sh-should go." Flash pushed me away lightly, furiously scrubbing at his eyes as his face flushed.

"No, no it's fine! It's okay, please don't cry! Shhh, it's okay!" I tried to comfort him, which made him even more humiliated. I carefully approached him and gave him a small hug, before pulling away and giving him a light smile. He apologized again and I asked where he lived. His face instantly went pale and he started to beg me not to send him home.

"Please! Please don't make me go back, please! I-I can't I can't go b-b-back!" He cried, getting onto his knee's. To say that all of this was a huge shock was an understatement. I asked if there was anywhere he could go and he shook his head. I thought about it for a minute before deciding that the best thing to do was to bring him back with me and hope for the best.

"Okay bud, how about you come back with me? Would that be okay?" I asked cautiously, hoping he would agree to it. He gave me one look, I instantly knew he agreed, I could see it in his eyes. "Y-Yeah..." and with that one statement, I picked him up and told him to hold on.

We swung through the city and I explained to him some things to be aware of.

"Soo, I live with my aunt and she'll be sleeping so please be quiet. Umm, I can get you some bandages when we get back. You can sleep in my bed, okay?" After saying all of this all I got was an anxious look and a silent nod.

Soon after that, we arrived. I opened my window and we both silently slipped inside of my bedroom. I told him to stay put and snuck into the bathroom. I took off my costume and gathered medical supplies. It's now or never I told myself before walking back into the room.

Flash's reaction was not what I expected, instead of flipping he just looked at me, nodded, and asked for me to patch him up. I agreed and quickly got to work. I doubled checked the bandages before turning off the lights, wishing him a good night, and walking out to the couch and falling asleep.

About 3:13 AM

(Still Peter POV)

I woke up really early in the morning for some reason, at first I tried to go back to sleep but my Spidey-Sense wouldn't let me so I quietly got off of the couch and tried to find out what was wrong. At first, I heard nor saw anything before I heard IT.

It was a very, very, very, muffled sob, coming from my room. At first, I was confused before I smelt what was coming from the room. I could smell the salt, most likely from the tears, but also another, much stronger scent...urine. Once again I was confused, why was the scent of urine in MY bedroom, before I remembered: Flash... He looked upset earlier when I said he would sleep in my bed, was this why? Did- Did he wet the bed?! I was actually kinda giddy for a minute, I finally had some dirt on him! Before I realized that the only reason I knew this was because I needed to save him from his dad.

I was conflicted, should I go in and help him or stay away? I decided to be brave and slowly creaked open the door. The sobs instantly stopped and I was left face-to-face with a red-faced, teary-eyed, Flash Thompson, who was sitting on my bed, in the middle of a puddle of urine, his clothes looking as though he just jumped into a pool. He instantly began apologising and I shushed him before taking out some spare sheets and pyjamas. I handed the pyjama's to him and told him he could get dressed in the bathroom while I changed the sheets. Flash silently left the room and I dried my mattress and changed the sheets. Flash came back in shortly after and I told him to go back to bed and that we could talk about this later. He went pale and nodded before turning away from me and falling back asleep.

I went back to the couch and fell back asleep.

THE END?

Tell me if you want more, but for now, it is finished.


End file.
